Building a Mystery
by pandora's lies
Summary: Everyone knows how the series depicts the story of the royal four. Well forget all that. Pease write reviews, or message me. I would love all thoughts on this story. I would also like sujestions...
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the group thinks that I died with the rest of them on Antar. If only they knew the truth, that I didn't die fighting for their freedom. Instead I helped them all perish. I personally killed his love, his…..soul mate. I made sure her death was long and very painful. She stole him from me. I was, and still am, his. In the days to come I will ensure the victory for my people, and reclaim what is rightfully mine. My throne, and him. I will make him forget them all…..


	2. Chapter 2

In this story Alex never died…Max does save him. But his memories are really fuzzy and cant remember how or why he was killed. They did find out about the decoding of the book, but they never opted to leave the planet. The love triangle between Liz/Max/Tess has kept any of them from being with either, or being happy. This story will also switch between both past Antar and "present" Earth. Present is soon after the Alex Crash.

"Do you know what the most beautiful part of this planet is Aryana?" The striking young woman asked her companion.

"The Four moons?" Glancing up at the purple hued sky. On their original planet their moon hovered only on the side that was inhabitable, making it impossible for them to ever see it.

"No, silly," she giggled, " It will all be mine soon. Everything, the people, the crown, and most importantly the king."

"But, you have yet to even meet him. He has not asked for your hand, nor are you the only one here for…"

"Hush!" Her normally crystal blue eyes turned a dark midnight blue. "I WILL have him. Besides, you know as well as I do that our brother is here. Even now he is whispering my greatness in the kings eager ear. We will be a part of this world. They will accept us, and he Will chose me." There was no denying that Kivar was with Zan. Antar had been at war with the home world of the Skyns for so long and a truce has been in the hearts of both worlds for too long. All that was needed was to cement the two royal families together, and she knew it was within their families power to do it.

Present Day

Liz did not know why she was here, at the entrance to the Granolith. She was sure she would not be able to get into it. But some power was calling her soul here. She reflected on the first time she was here, and how at…..well, how at home she felt. Like this was her place….

She walked to the place she knew to be the entrance and wondered out loud…"okay you wanted me here for something…what is it?" Not thinking anything would answer her she placed here weary head on her arm and leaned against the warm desert stone. Green sparks flew out of her arm and flew across the rocky surface. Suddenly a shiny silver hand print was appearing right before her eyes…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: This story's couples have yet to be truly determined. In fact, each chapter really just pops in my head when I get time to sit down and write. There will be multiple jumps from past on Antar and the "present". The Chapters that are about Antar will be in italics, and the present time will be in regular type. If you have any suggestions or just want to comment please do so. I take all forms of criticism very well. Also there is a chance that some of the main characters will not be who you think they are from the show, but hey this story is my world and can get very….weird. So I hope all enjoy. Thanks for reading. **

_The two companions entered the palace. The walls were lined with silver metal, brightly colored sheer sheets hung from the cathedral ceilings down to the floor. The open windows made them sway in superior harmony. Faint music could be heard coming from the band playing in the concert hall. Today was the first day of the month long festivities that would lead to the king chosing his bride. Women from all five world came to entice his heart. Each knowing that every woman there was hoping for the same thing. However the tall blonde was more confident than all the others put together. And with this she seemed to glide with more beauty than ever has graced her before. _

"_We should hurry, Ava." The darker haired sister whispered._

"_There is no need Aryana. He could witness every other woman in the galaxy and I know within me holds his true desires." She sighed lightly. "My only wish would be that I wouldn't have to wait so long to have him to my self."_

"_You certainly are sure of your self, little Ava." A deep husky voice from behind made them both want to jump out of their skin. _

"_Kivar." They said in unison._

"_And how are you this wondrous evening?" Ava asked with all politeness. _

"_Ah, this night is going to be great for all of all of our family. His majesty is anxiously waiting to be graced by you."_

_Ava slowed her pace. "Good. The waiting will increase his desire. This is a very important game we play for the next month. We must build to it. Aryana, I want you to go in my place tonight. You should tell the king that I am ill and shall have to wait till the morning to see him. Kivar will you take me to what shall me where my sister and I shall be sleeping?" Both of them looked at her like she was loosing it. "Obviously you both do not understand, we must build this anticipation. He must burn for Me. He must desire only Me. To be brought in like all these other….women, well that will not do."_

_With those words she started to walked away. Kivar and Aryana just shook their heads, knowing what they must do…_

Liz stood looking in shock as the entrance opened. Feeling a bit apprehensive, she slowly walked onto the chamber. The hum of the Granolith making her calm. She reached up and touched the cool silky smooth surface. Suddenly a light shined from the tip, placing a glyph on wall adjacent to where she was. Slowly, she made her way to the shape on the wall. The symbol starting glowing brighter as she moved closer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aryana was about to hyperventilate. She was being prepared to see the king for the first time. Her mission...to keep his eyes off the other women. She did not understand why they had to treat the heart of the king like it was some kind of prize. Why Ava couldn't just trust him to fall in love with her. She knew that Ava loved this king on some level but with the way she talked of marring him, it seemed more like it was just a game. How she longed for the company of a man who would love her. The one who could complete her soul. Like the men that Aryana and Krystal would stay up all night whispering about. Heros that could save them from their boring lives. With the rememberance of Krysta, __Aryana found herself wondering if she could sneak Krysta into the castle unnoticed later this week..._

"_Are you **sure** this color will impress the king?" Ava interupted Aryana's thoughts, asking the seemstress for the tenth time. All the while searching for the imperfections in Aryana's look. _

"_Well absolutely! I have it on good authority that this particular combination of purple and blue should make it hard for him to take his sights off her!" _

"_And what have you planned for her hair? This plain brown hue simply will not do. We must dress it up with more flowers, ones to match the dress….And what of…" Aryana begin to tune out her sister has she played with her hair and the color that would adorn her face. It was widely known that the king had set the Granolith up to keep all major powers from being used during the festivities, but he had allowed for the molecular manipulation to still be accessed for personal use._

"_Ava," Aryana interjected, " what exactly is the purpose of me going in your place? I mean, why cant Kivar just.."_

"_Sister, dear." Ava said, trying to save face in front of the servants, "Kivar has been here for a week working on him. And while your beauty is no match for mine, I am almost confident in your ability to keep his eyes from straying and thinking of others. Just remember to stay near his side. Dance with him, sing his and my praises, and ALWAYS keep others from entertaining him for too long. Do this and you shall be greatly rewarded when the time comes."_

_While Aryana was distressed about playing games with another's heart, she knew the beast thing was to entertain the whims of her elder sister. Even if the difference was only by mear minutes. On the five planets, having twin boys was deemed the greatest honor to a family, no matter their rank in the world. However, twin girls where seen as a hindrances on the family. Being that she was born second, she should have faced death as an infant. But fortune spoke for her and granted her a powerful, loving mother. Her father, however much he loved his wife, was not that compassionate. While Aryana's mother spared her life, her father made her a servent to her sister. _

"_She is ready for him." Ava finally said after the final inspection. "She is not completely what I had hoped for, but this will have to do."_

_Aryana turned to face her sister, and bowed low to show the "**respect**" that she was due. With that, Ava called in Kivar._

"_Let the games begin!" He announced, as he slipped on his mask._

_When they entered the hall, two things stood out to Aryana. First, the beauty of the Granolith hanging from the ceiling. The second was the amount of pristine women. To her it seemed like there were thousands of women. __**How am I going to keep him away from this? **__She wondered in disbelief. Slowly she walked into the room. They were every where, each talking about how they were going to win the most prized heart. She turned around, looking for her brother. Panic set in as she realized she lost him in the masses. She started to franticly look for him, bumping into countless people. She started to feel so small, her breath escaping her every second. She sharply turned, desperately looked for an exit, when she bumped into Him. Almost falling onto her back, he twisted and caught her in a secure embrace. One look from his eyes and she felt like she was in heaven. This man, who ever he was, was smiling to her from behind a mask. His smile melted all fear she was having away. For the first time in her life, in his arms, she felt like…HOME._

Liz walked up to the symbol on the wall and slowly touched it. Fear escaped her as the symbol turned into what looked like a family tree. In the center she saw Max. Beside him on the right was Tess, and beside her was a strangely familiar looking woman. On Max's left was Isobel with Michael beside her. Below Max was another Picture of a woman and a man. They also looked very familiar. Glowing faintly was Max and the woman next to Tess.

This was too strange. Liz backed up to the wall beside her. She was feeling faint, and calling Max with her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Okay….So I guess the muse decided to make this a candy inspired piece. I am sure that it will focus on their love. There will be appearances of other relationships, but it will be mostly M/L with Tess trying to get in the way….**

_The wonderful man that caught Aryana would not let her go. Something about her struck his very soul. He could tell that she was not like the other women here, that she really had no interest in stealing his heart. Truth be told, even though he ordered this to be a mask it seemed to him as though every person here knew who he was behind the mask. Everyone except her that is. Maybe that is why he could not pry his attention away from her dark soulful eyes. He raised her to his level, unsure of what to say to her. He wanted to tell her so much, yet all words were at a loss to him. He honestly felt like his whole life was now complete, that as long as she was by his side nothing could harm him. With out a word he pulled her close and lead her to the center dance floor. In the most magical moments they were dancing, slowly and closely. It was as though he could not let her go, not that he wanted to. He mad a signal to the operators, and the switched on the anti-gravity. Soon they were levitating, and he was showing everyone that he had no intentions of speaking to anyone else for the rest of the night. Her dress was flowing everywhere around them, and the power that she seemed to have over him made all others disappear for the rest of the dance. _

_Aryana could hardly believe that she was in this mans arms. He was so strong, and warm. Just a brush with his warm flesh sent shockwaves throughout her entire body. This was the first man that she ever had this feeling about. She had always dreamed of love and she silently wondered if that is what she was feeling at that moment. She had so many questions for him, though no words could escape her lips. All she could do was smile and gaze longingly into those amber pools that seemed to encase her very soul. She did not hesitate when he pulled her to the dance floor, and all the world disappeared to her. All she could see was him. All she ever wanted was right here in front of her. She felt as though she was flying, and it was not untill the song started to slow that she realized that she was. And as her feet slowly graced the floor, her world came crashing down. This man that she just fell in love with, the man that she could not bear leaving was the King, the one man that she could not love. _

Max was sitting with the other aliens at the Crashdown. He was secretly hoping to see Liz there, and the only person in the group that seemed to not notice that was Tess. She had seemed to find a way to stick herself to him, for everywhere he went she would always seem to follow. Not that he had done anything to actively stop it. His heart may still yearned for Liz, but since that night of catching her with Kyle he could not seem to allow himself the satisfaction of being with her again. They had finally worked out enough of their problems to be friends, but every time he felt himself getting to close, his mind would remind him of her betrayal. Instead he allowed his alien "wife" to become his _**distraction**_ from her. He gave into her desires of being with him, with out committing that final act with her. He always wanted that final act to be with the one he loved, he just could not see how he could ever be with Liz that way with out seeing her with Kyle. Those images are ones that he could live his entire life with out.

The group was idly talking of the yearbook that Maria was working on, wondering what project her and Liz were going to come up with, when Max first felt the pain of Liz being in trouble. At first he could not speak. It was if he could feel the fear that radiated from her.

With out warning to the group, Max jumped out of his chair. "Liz in in trouble…"was all they could hear as he ran from the table they occupied. Michael and Isobel quickly jumped out after him, but Tess rolled her eyes. When the trio was out the doors she used her powers and disincarnated the salt shaker…

"Great, time to compete, again. Only this time it will end different." She muttered under her breath, she put on a innocent looking worried face as she threw money on the table and speed up her pace to reach the jeep before they left. "Wait for me, guys!" She yelled.

Unknown to her, Maria was standing behind where Tess sat. Holding their orders. **How strange**, she thought, **something is really wrong with that girl…..**


	6. Chapter 6

_After the applause died down, Aryana felt her skin turn many shades of auburn under her mask. As well as feeling embarrassed that she did not know that it was Zan that she had ran into, she was also feeling this huge disappointment that now none of her feelings could ever be truly known. She had to turn the feelings away, and put on an even more real mask. She could not, but everything in her soul wanted desperately to stay in his arms the rest of the night. _

_And with that thought, she spotted her brother in the crowed. The smile playing on his lips was an approving one. In his eyes, she was sure, it just looked as though she was doing what was told to. She returned the smile with much less enthusiasm. Hoping that he would not see the hurt linger in her eyes, she turned to Zan._

"_Who are you?" Was the only question he could ask. _

_Not wanting to tell him, she just smiled. She wanted this night and the plan had formed in her head. If she could keep him to find out who she was, then she could keep her fantasy alive for a short time. After all, once he does find her identity, all hope of them being together would be lost. A second born twin would never be allowed to marry a king. She had to do what was bid from her sister. And if she was going to do that, she would at least enjoy the little freedom the situation would give her. Just for this night, she decided, Aryana had it in her mind to pretend that all else did not matter and that she could enjoy the love of Zan._

_When she did not answer him, his curiosity was peaked even more. He wanted __**Her**__. There was nothing that he could see that would quench his thirst that he felt for her lips. She taunted him with her refusal to answer him. Surly by now she knew his identity. He placed his hands on her mask with all intentions of pulling it off. She must have seen the attempt, for she stepped to the side. She seemed determined for him not to see her. He began to get frustrated, till he saw her smile yet again and all anger melted from him. She had the ability to calm the beast within him. He had been accustomed to getting anything his heart desired, but having to chase this one was more exiting than the actual hunts he would attend. _

_She laughed as she wisked herself aways from him, but moments later she would find herself back in his arms as he would lead her out to another dance. Many other women would try and intervene in their courtship, he would always just wave them away. _

_For many hours this game of cat and mouse would continue and Aryana could feel her resolve slipping away as her heart continued to beat stronger for him. Zan eventually chased her out to his personal garden, where it became just the two of them surrounded by enchanting music. And though the music was moving, he could rightfully argue that the music was no comparison to the woman beside him. _

_He saw her looking at the Tristintine Flower, known not only for its beauty but also the intoxicating aroma that came from the budding plant. Nothing could compare to it, well nothing except her. He walked up behind her and picked the delicate flower and placed it into her hair. "To the most beautiful woman, only the most beautiful flower will do." He whispered in her ear, sending spine numbing tingles down her back. Her turned her around to see her face, and with no hesitation he closed the distance between their lips…Pulling her into a destiny that was more than either of them ever thought was possible._

* * *

Liz felt her lips tingle as a memory tried to make its way out her mind, but it seemed as though it was fighting a losing battle. She flet as though she was fighting a battle that had been lost long before this moment. She stared at the wall across the room from her. The picture of the woman beside Tess was Liz. She tried with all that she had to fight the memoried away, she feared losing her own soul to the thoughts trying to take form. She felt as though the memories that she was fighting were trying desperately to move her to the truth... A truth that seemed impossible. She struggled to call for Max again, but to no avail. She was becoming trapped in her own mind, the only way out was to to see what needed to be seen. Liz layed on the ground, the memories to strong for her to fight.

Max felt Liz slipping, but he could not figure out what was wrong. He felt her solitude and that she was somewhere that she had been before. He tried to sence her location, but it was all in vain as the connection they shared was suddenly cut. Pain scorched his very soul and he feared that he had lost her….


	7. Chapter 7

_Destiny. Its what some believe to be pre-determined. Like it was always meant to happen. You don't always know what your destiny is, but you can never stop it from happening. In this moment when Aryana's lips collided with Zan's, most unbelievable passion escaped chains that had been kept locked inside of them waiting for this moment. Electricity flowed between them, charging the very atmosphere that surrounded them. They were meant to have this moment. Pre determined to love, their souls untied forever by this one act that not even the heavens could have stopped if it had wanted to. _

_Inside the Granolith hummed with excitement as the two souls bonded. Kivar was the first to notice the strange behavior of the holy relic. In the middle of dancing with the king's sister, Villandra, he was forced to look up and gaze at it._

"_What is the Granolith doing, my lady?" He asked, knowing that the princess would have knowledge of the Granolith that would be greater than his own. _

_Stunned, her eyes shot straight up and wonder filled them. "Two souls have been bonded." Excitement filled her voice. "It only happens to the souls that are meant to find each other kiss for the first time. I wonder who they lucky people are. This is a very rare occasion!" She leaped for joy. If anything Kivar could tell that Villandra was a romantic at heart. She wanted nothing more than to find someone who could love her in the way that epic romance tales told of. _

_Bonding, he knew from tales that have been passed down, is when two souls find each other. Every living creature with in the five planets were created during the creation of the V galaxy. In the start of the formation of the planets whole souls roamed the planets, ever powerful, taking everything and anything they wanted. When the Maker of the Granolith saw that they were being wasteful, the Maker split the souls into two separate sentient beings one male and one female. In doing this the Maker cut their power down to a fourth of what is once was. The souls where then scattered among the five infant planets, forever searching for the other. When other living beings where made the maker filled these bodies with the souls. After the souls where made flesh, the remembrance of the Great Split was just a faint memory. Many souls were content to move on and continue the life cycle with ones that were not their other half, for attempting to locate ones soul mate usually proved to be a disappointment. It is now believed that destiny controls when the two would join, and when they did it was usually celebrated. _

_No one in the ballroom knew who joined that evening, save for the two who found love that evening in the gardens. Zan still did not know her name, all he knew was that he wanted her with all the fire contained within him. Aryana wanted nothing more than to tell him her true name, but found herself still holding back. In her eyes she could not understand that he would be able to love her so much, for she was just the second born. This was not her duty, her duty was to her sister. She looked at him, tears ready to spill at any moment. He saw the look, and went to kiss her again. With in that kiss she began to weep, She tore from the kiss and started to run from him. _

"_Wait," he called after her, chasing her. "Stop! I don't know your name" The chase was brought to the ballroom, and as soon as he stepped foot into the room a crowd gathered around him, halting his chase. He could see her crying as she ran out of the room he felt as though he may have lost her. _

_From out her window she saw it all. Ava witnessed the kiss, the bond, and was furious. __**The**__**little wrench of a sister sought to make him hers!**__ She started thrashing things around in her room. So angry at the kiss, and how her sister betrayed her trust. She knew she must calm down. She had to think of a plan. Something that could make this work in her favor. She collapsed on the bed, and went deep into her thoughts…..Then it came to her. What is the one way to make the king fall for her, when he already fell for her twin? She jumped up and began to prepare herself….Just as Aryana burst threw the door. Tears streaming down her face. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Ava looked at her sister, pretending to look surprised at the tears. "Aryana, my dear sister, what on Antar happened to you?" She rushed over to her, taking her to the bed to sit down, she was also fighting the urge to strangle her little neck._

_Aryana took off her mask and laid it on the golden comforter, wondering what exactly she should tell her sister. Deciding that silence would be her best bet, she just shook her head hoping that her sister would leave her be. She put her hand to her mouth, remembering the feeling of her lovers kiss upon them. She was stuck, the one and only thing that she had hoped she would get from life was love. Knowing that if Ava found out, her own life would be the price she would pay. _

"_Sweet darling," Ava whispered and she pulled her into an embrace, "why don't you just lay down and we shall talk of this in the morning. There is no need for tears. Just rest. All will be reveled tomorrow, I am sure." With those words she prompted Aryana to dress for bed. She made her a special tea, one that Ava knew would put her to sleep for a long while. _

"_Here, drink this. It is your favorite and will help you calm down." Ana smiled sheepishly as Aryana siped the tea. _

_Aryana knew the tea tasted a little weird but paid no mine to it. It wasn't until her mind started getting fuzzy that she realized her sister was playing way to nice. She dropped the tea, her eyes darted to Ava. "What…what…did….you…" She incoherently tried asking her sister._

"_What did I make that with? Val'ria, I am sure you know of it. It is that beautiful flower that grows in the gardens here in the palace. I noticed it when I was gazing out at a young couple kissing out there this very night." Looking at the surprise that her sisters face showed was priceless. She could now see that she knew that Ava had known from the start. "I had a servant go down to pick the wondrous plant for me. Silly woman didn't even guess that I would be using the plant. She just assumed that I was after the beauty." Ava picked up the broken cup that had fallen to the floor. She placed the remains in the trash. The poison was taking fast effect as her sister was unable to make any more movements, instead she was tearing from the eyes the salty liquid forming puddles on the pillow top. Ava picked Aryana's mask off the bed and placed it on her own face. Recognition lit up Aryana's eyes as she finally understood what Ava was planning. She painfully watched as her sister changed her hair color and made it look just like hers. She watched, as there was nothing that she could do, as her sister changed into a copy of how she looked that very night. Putting on Aryana's dress Ava winked from behind the purple wings, and turned to go out the room. She looked back over her shoulder before she took her exit. Seeing that Aryana's eyes where almost shut, she simply stated' "The king is MINE." The door slamming behind her. _

Max could feel Liz's pain. Moments before this new rush, he had felt happiness that he had never dreamed possible. Now this new feeling had him worried yet again. He had to find her. Not knowing where to start the others decided to search spots that she usualy spent her time. Isobel and Alex went to the library, Kyle and Tess went to the UFO museum, while Michael and Maria went to the movie theater. Max wondered around her balcony. Not having found any clues, he decided to try the desert. Where they had most of their dates, staring up at the stars. They would talk about their future, and wonder about his past. After a small drive he found her car parked on the side of the road in front of the path that lead to the pod chambers, and to the Granolith. He felt instantly relived that he was on the right path, yet whole heartedly scared that an alien had caused her harm.

He darted up the path, and ran with all his might. He prayed that he mad it to her in time. He could feel as though she was slipping away, and could almost feel a grogginess washing over his body. He stopped at the entrance, tried to catch his breath. He was preparing for the worst. Before he made it into the entrance, he remembered the others and decided to send a text to Isobel and Michael, stating her found her car and to meet at the place of separation. He knew they would understand. He did not know why, but he decided to not send the message to Tess.

He took a deep breath and entered the pods chamber and found his way thru the pods to the Granolith room. He had his had up, ready for an ambush if there was one. He called her name. Nothing. He called louder, hoping that she would make some noise to indicate where she was, but still nothing. He stepped out into the chamber and then he saw her, laying on the floor, eyes opened staring straight across the room. He rushed up to her kneeling beside her he saw her eyes more clearly, or at least saw her eyes shrouded with a white film that reminded him of how Michael's eyes looked when he got sick. He started weeping. He tried to heal her, but to no avail. He had no idea how to help her. He swept her hair away from her mouth, he could tell she was breathing steady but her body was burning. He looked around the room and saw what Liz was staring at. The symbols, and the pictures below it. With all the strength he could manage he stood up and walked over to them. Seeing the four aliens was no surprise, but then seeing the face that almost resembled Liz was a shock. He touched it, trying to understand what it was when he got the flash of him and this Liz look alike kissing in the most beautiful garden he ever witnessed. Shocked he took his had back, confusion taking over his features. He felt so confused, and had never felt so helpless. Even when he saved Alex, and almost thought he lost him, he still had faith. But with Liz, he had no idea what was attacking her. He went back to her and lowered his head to hers and cried. As their foreheads came into contact, a dim blue light could be seen, but he was too distracted to notice. All he could do was say her name over and over again. Hopping that maybe his love could pull her through what ever this was. He waited for the others, knowing they must be on their way.


	9. Chapter 9

Max was taken into the memory, only this time it was not from Liz's point of view. The last thing Max saw of the present was the group arriving into the chamber. Just before everything faded away he caught the look on Tess's face as she saw him holding Liz. The look was one of pure shock…

* * *

_He was dancing with some random woman. It seemed she knew exactly who he was for she would not shut up about the wonders of the king…It was frustrating him. He missed the mystery girl. She was beautiful, and she did not care about his crown. The love that he truly felt for her was pure, and true. He wondered to himself why she ran out the way she did. Did he offend her with his kiss? Did she not return the love that he felt running threw his entire body? Was she feeling the sense of longing that he felt in her absence?_

_"So what do you think?" The purple haired girl had stopped dancing. He had become lost in his thoughts and had actually completely shut out the world for the briefest moments._

_"Uh…" He stuttered. She was looking up at him, batting her grey eyes. He had to admit, she was striking. But her beauty was not only lost by her pathetic obsession with him, but also because of who he just saw walk into the room. He let go of his partner, as his eyes graced her smile. For a moment he thought something didn't look right. Something in the way she was walking. He quickly dismissed that thought, for it had only been moments before his heart, and other things, begin to rise. He felt is passion turn into an obsession. He had to marry this girl, before she slipped through his fingers yet again. He ran up to the silent muse, hoping that this time she would grant him a word. He took her had and gently kissed the warm flesh._

_"My lady." he whispered into her ear when he reached back up to her. Ava, in the guise of her sister, had not known if the two of them actually spoke to each other, so she just smiled. She began to lead him to the dance floor. He was entrance by her, yet again. She had his heart, this angle sent by the Granolith. "Please tell me your name, mistress. For with out it I will not know who has stolen my heart." With that statement Ava's heart leaped for joy. This meant that Aryana had not spoken to Zan. For with out all of her powers, there was just no way that Ava could sound just as her sister did._

_"My lord, how could I revile myself to one that still hides behind a mask?" She asked, Ava knew how to play this game. She knew better than her shy sister._

_Caught up in the moment of hearing her speak, he ripped off his mask. This went against all rules of the ball, however he was King, and tonight he was going to have his Queen._

_Knowing her duty, as did all else in the room, she bowed low. Only to keep her sultry eyes fluttering ever so gracefully, keeping her focus on him. She meant to raise his desire for her. She knew she must time this just right for her plan to work. She must also keep him from kissing her. Which would indeed prove to be very difficult. For her own desire for him began to awaken._

_"My temptress," he said, "I am the King, but from this moment you are to call me Zan" He held out his hand and grasped hers. He helped her rise up to him, his face inches away from her own. This moment was one that Ava was raised for. And yet she knew that all passion she felt must remain locked tight until the wedding that she knew she would have. If, in any moment of weakness, he would discover who she was he would have her killed. And her family would be disgraced._

_She allowed him to reach behind her, to the string that attached her mask. She looked out to the crowd and saw how all in the room were envious of her. She smiled greatly. Knowing that this was the moment she would not only get all that she wanted, but also change the great kingdom. She caught sight of her brother, who was looking at her strangely, no doubt he thought she was Aryana. He would soon see, like all others, that it was Ava._

_The mask slipped from her face in what seemed like low motion. He was finally going to see his love. The mask fell to the floor. And she was beautiful. But something was not right, or was it. The mixture of emotions was overwhelming. There was a part in him telling him that this was not right, that this was not the woman he was with earlier. There was also a part that told him that was impossible. He was the King, and no one could fool him. This was his love, and he intended on breaking all the rules to be with her._

_"My beautiful butterfly, may I now know your name?" his voice was slightly shaky. Almost as though it was unsure of what was to come. But the thoughts of having this woman as his wife was playing in his mind. And should he do the unthinkable and marry her tonight, he would also find the delights of her in his bed._

_"Zan," she purred, "I stand here before you, a woman in love. I would gladly be called whatever name pleases you, but I was born into this world Ava Gemini. And my heart that was once alone, has now found its home."_

_He took her hand once again, and being the arrogant king that he was, turned to the crowd and announced, "This is Ava Gemini. My love. And your future Queen." A slight moment of hesitation, as the guest processed the information. They had no choice but to cheer. She could see her brother smile. He now knew what she had done._

_It was said that the king is spontaneous, and careless of tradition. He was, however, for the most part, a wonderful king. He treated all his subjects better than they ever had. The fact remained that this was the first year that the ball was ever opened to ALL eligible women in the five worlds no matter their station in the world in which they were born. For the most part, nothing but royalty had joined. But there were a few, the ones that their families gave up their lively hoods to allow their daughters the chance at the king. And most unknowingly to the king, this exception to the rule this year had allowed him to meet the woman her loved. Even if that woman was sleeping, in a room far from him, at the moment that he prepared to marry her sister._

* * *

When the gang arrived in the Granolith chamber, they had no idea what to expect. And what they saw surprised everyone, even Tess. The blue light that enveloped the two lovers was pulsating in the same rhythm as the pictures on the wall opposite of them were. Maria was the first to inspect the pictures on the wall. She recognized the four aliens, but upon looking closer she saw her best friends face on the wall. Sure there were some differences, but it was Liz. She knew it. "Michael, look at this." she said in wonder. She traced along her friends face, only to have another picture appear beside Rath's picture. This picture almost made her faint.

* * *

**Authors Note: What do you think Maria would see that would make her almost faint? **


	10. Chapter 10

"Maria, what is it?" Michael asked as he rushed to her side. Her legs were weak, and her voice would not corroporate with her, so she just pointed. She pointed to his picture. Then slowly pointed to the picture that materialized beside it. There was no mistaking the identity of the new face. It was her, and yet not… Like the picture of Liz. The features where not quite the same, but it was her…. As an alien… With Michael… Oh God, she needed her Cypress Oil. But it was in her purse in the car…

"What the…."Michael whispered. Confusion struck his face. He did not remember much about his life on Antar, but he doubted he would ever be able forget someone like Maria. "Guys, come look at this." He ordered. Not that anyone objected. Most were already over there. All save Tess.

"Is that Liz? And…Maria?" Alex asked. His fingers found themselves reaching for the pictures, softly he touched Isobel's picture. Within a flash it was his very own image that showed, glowing on the wall, next to the one of Villandra's. "This is like, total insanity! How, Why, are our images on this wall?" He was really getting worked up now. He looked around to all the members.

The only human left that had not touched the wall was Kyle, and he was too fearful. He was already a part of the "I Know An Alien" club. He didn't want to join the ranks of "I Am Possibly An Alien" club. He always thought this whole situation was weird. He honestly never wanted to really be a part of this. But, he was loyal, and his new found religion helped him sort thru the tough times. Sometimes, though, ignorance was bliss. And this was defiantly one of those times.

Tess stood just feet away from the others. She had debated running, but then again that would just give away her guilt. She knew what was going on. She knew that if everyone were to remember, it would be over for her. She was terrified, and she felt cornered. Then again, when Tess felt cornered, that is when she could become the most dangerous…..

* * *

_Zan's announcement of Ava becoming future queen sent chills up Kivar's spine. Somehow she did it. And she managed to do it within one night. The whole room filled with talk of how this was "against tradition" and how spoiled the king must be to just throw away centuries of rules. Kivar could only think of how wonderful it was that he would soon be the kings brother, and how much power that could give him. Secretly in his soul, he was falling for the princess Villandra, and his only hopes to be with her was to make a grand impression on the king. He knew this was the moment to approach the couple, so he strolled through the crowed, making his way to the happy couple. Ava looked over to him and smiled. The smile was filled with happiness, but there was also a smile of victory. Kivar only assumed it was a victory over all the other females in the palace. "Good evening, happy little sister!" He exclaimed. He gently reached over to give her a brotherly kiss on her cheek and whispered, "You must tell me how you did such an amazing feat, and in one night I might add." He gently put her down. He saw love in her eyes. This was indeed a wonderful moment for the family._

_Thinking of the family he did a quick survey of the room, hoping to see Aryana. He was sure she would be thrilled for her twin. "Do not bother looking for **HER**, brother. She is where she belongs right now." Ava spoke softly threw a smile, her lips barley moving._

_Zan then proceeded to whisk Ava away in a dance. He wanted her, all of her, tonight. His urges coming from the most primal of places. He was feeling differently about her then he did just hours ago. And again he just kept those thoughts at bay by reminding himself how much he loved her, and how eager he was to make her his. They danced for another hour before she finally had to admit that she was tired, and must retreat to her room. He did not want her to leave his side, but in the end he knew she must. He bowed to her, which was his way of telling her he would serve no one but her. She blushed deeply. To have this kind of love from the most powerful man within the five planets was unbelievable. She was lost in this moment, forgetting momentarily that the love he was showing her belonged to her sister. She forgot all the lies and manipulations that she had to do in order to feel this moment. She was happy, pure and simple. And nothing would stop that. The moment was ruined, however, when Zan went to kiss her goodnight. She realized what a kiss with him might cause to happen… he might see all of what she did. She knew her powers were strong, but with the king limiting the use of them, she may be powerless against the connection. She saw him close his eyes as he leaned in closer….._

**Authors note: Yes I like cliffhangers, and yes this is a very short chapter, but anything that keeps you guys wanting more….hehehehe!**

**And just a side note: Depending on how this story goes, and how well it does with you guys the fans, I will make more stories about the pictures on the walls. So keep up with the reviews, let me know how I am doing and what I might need to do to improve the story! I am here to entertain you!**


	11. Chapter 11

_He was moving in, thoughts of feeling her sweet kiss once again flooded his mind. His body gave into his emotions again. This was the happiest night of his life._

_Well until he heard his second in command clear his throat. Then the moment was ruined. He silently cursed his friend on the inside, while Ava blessed his interruption._

_"What is it Rath, can you not see I am busy here?" He asked with obvious irritation in his voice._

_"Yes, I see that the King is being quite entertained." He smirked. Regardless of the blessings she just bestowed upon him, she immediately hated him as well. "However, your mother would like a word with you. And I must say she is not too happy with the current," He eyed Ava, "development." He stated with sarcasm in his voice. She could see in his eyes that he did not approve of her. To him something just did not fit right with her. Almost as though she had a veil over her. He had a sense of protectiveness pulse through him. He would see about looking into this feeling. Rath had always been a good judge of character, though he could over react in any instance._

_"Well, I guess I should run along, like a good son would." He rolled his eyes at his best friend. It seemed to Ava that he did not catch any of the remarks that Rath tossed at her. "My love, I shall see you soon. My thoughts will be of you, for you are the only beauty in my life now." He smiled and reached for her hand, and softly took it. Looking her deep in her eyes, he lifted her hand and gently kissed the back of it. Ava felt chills._

_Oh I cannot wait to be his wife! She thought to herself. This could not go any more perfectly. She had him eating out of her hand. In her heart, deep down, she knew that no matter what this king was promising her…He had really meant it all for Aryana. For the smallest of moments, she actually felt bad for the sleeping sister. The moment quickly passed, however, as Zan smiled at her one last time. He gently swept his hand across her face. There were no light tracers this time. But in his hurry he had no time to see the reason why of this._

_Ava took a moment to compose herself. She had to figure out her next move. There was a possibility that the Mother Queen was going to cause some problems. She had to deal with this and soon. She needed to make him hers soon. And before Aryana woke up. The connection between her sister and the King had not reached the breaking point yet, but all would end if he was to set eyes on her again. He would know her lies, and instead of having her in his bed he would certainly have her head._

* * *

_"I heard you had called for me, mother?" Zan asked as he strolled through the room. He knew what she was going to say, and he already had his response composed in his head._

_"What were you thinking out there? This is a very important ball. Did you even think to consider what picking a wife on the first day would do to your political life?" The Mother Queen yelled, beside her stood Villandra. Looking beautiful as always, the pair was hard to tell apart. The only notable difference was when you got close to them. He could see small signs of age on his mother, but other than she was in superior health. Villandra smiled at him. She was enjoying this. She knew he would eventually get his way, yet she loved it when their mother would bring him back to reality. She had no idea where the future of this world would go once the Queen moved on. Sure, ever since Zan was made King, she technically had to let him do whatever he wished, but that motherly instinct was always there. And she was not afraid to use it._

_"Mother…"Zan started. He did not want to hear this on tonight of all nights, but his mother's voice was louder than his own at this moment._

_"We have delegates from all four planets, Kings and Queens who have brought you their own daughters. Ones with a healthy and royal birth right. And you throw it in their faces? I saw you tonight. Dancing with this Ava from the moment the party started…You hardly threw a glance to anyone else. The only other lady you danced with was the sister of King Lar'ck. And then I watch as you left her open mouthed as you rushed over to this…this…whore. She is not worthy of you."_

_"DO NOT EVER call her that, mother." The king hissed. She knew nothing of Ava. "How dare YOU judge her. If memory serves me, there are stories of how you got Father to marry you. Funny that reason is standing beside you, is she not?" Villandra looked over to her mother. Shocked that she would allow Zan to say such horrible things about her. Their mother just hung her head._

_"Yes, son, the rumors are true. But they do not tell the whole story. I loved you father. When we had met we spent months falling in love. It was not until his portents threatened to tear us apart that we took to unite. We were married in secret. We refused to let someone tell us out love was not real."_

_"So," Zan looked at her, hopeful, "you see where I stand. I love this woman…"_

_"You had only met her tonight! Do not tell me that what you feel is more than lust."_

_"It is true, Mother. There is something about when we kissed…"_

_"No. I will not hear more. I have given you everything in life, Zan. But you will not have this. Not until you have had the time to consider other possibilities. Love is wondrous son, just give it time. You are only 18 years old. Your father was 25 before we began our union. Give it time." Realizing that his emotions were erratic she tried being more calm about the situation._

_But his anger had already surfaced. With a dark look in his eyes he snapped at her. "I am the King, mother, and I WILL do what I want. Even if that includes having Ava as my wife." With that he stormed out of the room. Rath bowed low to the royal women. He was smiling as he caught the look in Villandra's eyes. They were sparkling with excitement. To everyone who had meet her, she the encompassment of beauty. But for those few that really could get to know her knew she was special is so many ways. The two of them where close friends, almost siblings._

* * *

_Unknown to all, Ava secretly watched the exchange. **How dare she call me a whore**, Ava thought to herself. **Well I am just going to need to push Zan a little harder tonight**. Ava faded back into the shadows, a plan forming in her mind._

* * *

_"How dare my mother speak to me, her son the King, like that!" Zan ranted to Rath. They had just left the palace and had made it to the Church that was beside the palace. Zan looked at the statue of his mother and shot an electric shock into it. The Church usually had the Granolith within it which would cut off his powers, but because it was moved to the palace for the festivities, his powers ran free. "How could she believe that I would turn my back on the most incredible woman alive?"_

_Rath walked up to the smoking statue and fixed it. "Zan, have you thought about this from her side? She is just trying to protect you."_

_"No, she is trying to keep herself as Queen. She has no care for the way I feel."_

_"Zan," Rath grabbed his arm and spun him around. Their faces inches apart. "You must calm down. You have an entire world to think of, people who depend on the choices you make. How can you be sure that she really is the one? You know that I am always honest with you….and I must say even I am a little unnerved by this."_

_"Not you too. Why must everyone be so negative about my choice? I love her. When we danced, I was flying. When she looked at me I could feel her seeing my true self. And when we kissed, it was like the whole world had stopped. In that moment that our lips touched, I knew she was the one. She is pure; I saw it with my very soul."_

_"My king, my friend, just don't let your guard down too much. This could all be a trick…"_

_"Rath, stop. I want you to leave now, before our friendship becomes the price paid." Zan's eyes became dark, Rath backed away. This was no sparing match, and this would not end well. He could feel it._

_"Fine, do what you wish." Within seconds Zan felt himself utterly alone. Everyone bashed him for making the choice of love over duty. Why could they not understand? Or was he wrong. He was losing everyone, but it did not need to be so. He could wait for her. As he knew she could. It would even be better if they did wait, for then the people would see her as he did._

_"I have to stop this," he said aloud, "I have to make all believe that tonight's announcement was a way of keeping everyone on their toes. This could work out." He allowed the rational side to take charge. He formulated a plan. He hoped that his love would not be upset…_

_She had snuck into the church just as a very angry Rath left. **Good**, she thought to herself, **Zan is exactly where I want him**. She walked silently into the main room. She saw him, in all his wonder. He was pacing back and forth. She was about to run up to him when she heard him go over his plan. **No**, she thought, **this cannot wait. If he does this, I am doomed!** She was getting nervous now. All seemed like it would work out, but now she was moments away from losing it all…_

* * *

The soft blue glow that had encased Max and Liz had turned to red, then green. The glow was reflecting the emotions that the visions were showing the couple. The entire group had tuned to face them. Maria was scared for her friend, worried that the alien weirdness was going to hurt her best friend. Michael was getting furious that he felt so powerless to stop whatever was happening. Isobel and Alex were locked in an embrace as Alex's puzzlement grew. Isobel was crying. Kyle was drumming his fingers on the wall of the cave, wondering what he could do to help. And Tess, she was slumped on the floor. She was terrified. She knew she had to come up with a plan and fast, or else.


	12. Chapter 12

_It had taken just seconds before Ava had the plan in action. Noting that the king had not moved the Granolith back into the church, she realized that her powers were in full swing. She began the mind-warp. She made him feel deep passion and planted that overwhelming sense to have Ava in his arms again. It crept into his vulnerable mind and she could see the change in his features. His pacing slowed and the determination washed from his face. She had him in her grasp once again. Now it was time to play her part. She summoned the tears she had kept hidden over the years. Once her eyes were soaked in a fake emotion, she ran out to him._

_"Ava," he whispered. "My love, what is the matter?" Concern lingered on his face._

_"My father wants me to leave tonight. He said that loving you was a mistake, and that you never meant to have me as your queen….That all you wanted was…to…get me…in your….bed" She sobbed, choking on the last part of the story. She was now playing on the fact that the king did not like to be told what he would or would not do. Plus she knew that the thought of losing her would drive him over "I told him that you truly loved me, but he called me foolish. I ran to you because I had to see you one last time. I never wish to leave you, but….I really have no choice."_

_"Ava." She could see that his mind was working hard to come up with a plan. She just needed to find the right way to push him into something that would have them united this very night._

_"He told me something else, Zan." She told him softly. She pretended to struggle with this part, "He told me…He said…."_

_"What did he say?" He looked deep into her eyes, "Ava, you are my love, and you can tell me anything."_

_"He said that he was going to marry me off to some noble from our planet. He said the only way to cure my foolishness was to make sure I could no longer pine for your love." She broke out into wild sobs then. She leaned upon his strong chest and felt his heart beat grow stronger. This was the defining moment. This would either push him over the edge, and straight into her bed. Or it would push him back, away from her thus ending all of her hopes and dreams. She held onto him tightly. The future of many hung on his next words. Time seemed to move in slow motion as she awaited his response._

_"Ava," He asked with urgency, "What if we were to marry tonight, in this very church. Would it hurt you to not have a huge wedding with for the world to see you?" Her eyes lit up, she shook her head. Chills ran down her spine. It worked. "I will go find the priest and see if there are some witnesses that he could gather. I will also summon Rath. He may be in a foul disposition, but he will be the highest ranking witness. After we are married here, there will be NOTHING that anyone can do to stop it. Not even I could reverse a marriage made holy by a Priest of the Granolith. Thus neither your father, nor my mother, could ever do the same. It will be until we both move to the next life. You are my partner, my love, and I shall never forsake you." He kissed the top of her head. "Wait here, I will send a few of the Priestess to help you get ready. Within the next hour, you will be my wife. You will be Queen." And with those words he ran down the corridor to the chambers of the Priests that lived here. She smiled to herself. She had it all now. And Aryana would pay for the mistake that almost cost her the very happiness that she felt at this moment. Yes, she had big plans for the traitor._

_She had only waited for a few moments, when five of the most beautiful Priestess came running down the hallway. She could see the Grath'lin Priestess running ahead of them all. The Grath'lin was the master priestess, a holy one in training. This chosen girl would one day be able to talk to the heavens and the Granolith. Her meditations would council the royal families of all five planets. She was a very important girl. The powers of these chosen élite girls was always kept hidden, and protection was placed upon them from birth. This was to ensure that they could not be turned to favor one world over another. This particular Gatling was so incredibly stunning. Her hair was that of an Antarian Rainbow, filled with hues of purple and blue. Streaks of deep green heightened the depth of her tresses. Her eyes shined a beautiful gold, with thin fibers of silver spun thru them. Even with no color alterations on her face, her lips where that of crimson red._

_She ran straight up to Ava and bowed low, the others took her lead as well. "Hello, Ava, future queen of this realm. My name is Iris, and we are to get you ready for your upcoming wedding."_

_"Thank you, Iris." Ava replied. She was awestruck by the respect they were showing her. She knew she could get used to this. She held out her bare hand, meaning to help Iris up to her feet. Iris lowered her eyes and tried not to disrespect the future Queen._

_"I am but a lowly servant compared to you my lady. I thank you for your kindness, but you should not lower yourself to serving me." These were the only words that Iris ever spoke out when someone should try and touch her. For part of her hidden power was to see the truest form of a person. She could also instantaneously make connections with people that she would not mean to. She always tried to keep to herself, as this was a mighty dangerous power to have. She was never sure on what she might see from others. And in the past it has proven deadly to those who touch her by surprise._

_"Well, okay." Ava eyed her, wondering if there was more to it. "Where do we start?"_

_Iris and the others quickly stood up, and lead the way to the Bridal chambers._

_Before half of the hour was up, Ava stood in front of the grand golden mirror. She was stunning in the white and gold dress that was chosen and made just for her. The priestess' all worked together. They took ordinary fabric and created a work of art. Their powers to weave and change ordinary things into such beauty astounded her. Her golden hair was then placed ever so carefully into cascading curls upon her head. All that was left to do was to attach her veil. Since this was a royal wedding, no matter how secret it was, this would be Iris's job. Fear struck a nerve within Iris. One wrong move and she would touch Ava. She steadied her hand as the golden veil shimmered in the light of the twin moons. Carefully the veil was placed without incident._

_Then without warning, a silver bird flew into the open window, causing Iris to come crashing down upon Ava. The connection was immediate._

_The flashes happened to rapidly that at first they were just a jumbled mess inside Iris's mind. She apologized fiercely to Ava. The priestesses were in an uproar about the bird. Once the situation calmed Iris recalled the moments buried in her mind. She saw Aryana and Zan kissing, she felt Ava's reaction. She witnessed Ava poising her sister. All of Ava's betrayals and lies where clear as rain to her. She was speechless. She knew that she could not let this wedding happen, but she also knew that she could not let her powers be discovered. She contemplated what she must do._

_"Iris, are you okay?" Ava asked. She was once again confused by the Grath'ling's inability to function like a normal citizen._

_"Yes, my lady. The fall just…It put me off balance. I think I shall go see if the king is almost ready." She bowed low, her eyes never coming in contact with the future queen's. She quickly took her leave. Once outside of the room, she knew that she must find Ava's sister and wake her. This mystery woman, the sister of the kings intended, had to see Zan before he made the worst mistake ever._

_On her way out of the church, she ran into a very grumpy looking warrior. Strong and arrogant, she disliked him immediately. "Out of my way, Priestess." He growled._

_"As you wish," she said moving slightly to the side. The words she called him next were unheard, which was probably a good thing for her. Rath was very unhappy at the king for this last minute wedding._

_Iris ran through the garden, collecting the proper ingredients for the antidote on the way. She had very little time, and it would take a miracle to make it in time. She rushed past guards and servants along the way, but it seemed that all the guests of the ball had gone to sleep for the night. Finding the right room, she turned the handle. It was locked. Ava had locked the door to keep all from entering. Good thing she had learned to pick locks when she was younger. She was always a curious girl, and sometimes the priest would keep things under lock and key. It took longer than anticipated to pick the lock, and she felt the time slipping away from her. Finally she heard the discharge of the lock. She flung open the door, but quietly closed it behind her. She ran to the bed side of the sleeping woman, and touched her hand. Again she made the forbidden connection. But doing so was necessary. She had to be sure that this was really the king's true love, the other half of his soul. Upon the ending of the connection Iris was surrounded by the beauty and pureness of her soul. She felt the love, and she had even seen what the two lovers had missed. The Granolith had blessed their bond. They were meant to be together and by her hand she was going to make it happen. She mixed the components, then took some of the past and gently opened the unresponsive girl's mouth. Placing the thick goop upon her tongue, Iris waited. Seconds seemed to be an eternity. Once again the future of many lives depended on this woman waking up. Iris held her breath and began to pray. Then it happened, at first it was just a twitch of her arm, then her legs started stretching, soft moans could be heard escaping her lips. Her eyes starting fluttering open. Then just as quickly as it began Aryana sat up in the bed. The look on her face was one of confusion. She looked at Iris._

_"Have I died?" She asked simply. It was almost as though she wanted to die. Iris shook her head._

_"No, my lady. But if we do not get you out of here you may wish that you were." She started to help Aryana up, preparing to dress her for the night's chilly weather._

_"What is the rush? Am I in danger?" Aryana's eyes began to fill with fear._

_"No, my lady. I know who you are. More importantly I know what you are to the king. You are his true love. The other half of his soul. And right now he is about to make the biggest mistake ever. He is planning on marring your sister at this very moment."_

_"Oh…Oh…ummmm. If he has fallen in love with my sister, what could I possibly do to stop it?" Tears where forming in her eyes._

_"He is under some kind of powers. Look the point is, he does not love her. He loves you. And if you do not hurry he will marry your sister, then there will be nothing that anyone can do."_

_Iris had a point and really snapped her out of her fear. She had to be strong and hope against everything that she would make it in time to stop the wedding._

_She had to hang on to hope, for it seemed time was against them…._


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This chapter does include some M/M time. I hope I got their personalities correct! Enjoy**

_She ran. Long hard strides. The air was getting caught in her sharp breaths. She was gasping for what little air her lungs managed to hold on to. Her whole destiny would be shaped by how well she would be able to leap over the obstacles that laid in her way. Her monster of a sister was trying to steal her very world from her and she could not let that happen. The effects of the poison that was administered to her earlier in the night had taken some time to wear off, and Iris wanted to make sure that Aryana would be capable of making such a fast journey. While at first, Aryana did not understand the magnitude of the consequences of a marriage between her sister and Zan. Deep down she knew that once Zan where to see her again, Ava would be a forgotten memory, for she knew that such a secret could never stay hidden forever. But as Iris explained that once this union was made, nothing could break it, her heart almost stopped. Her heart began to gain momentum when her new friend told her that she was Zan's soul mate, that when the two of them kissed, the Granolith hummed in great joy._

_And now here she was, running with all the strength that her heart could pound out. They were moments from reaching the church. She could feel his warmth, she could see him smiling, giving her the extra push that may determine her fate._

* * *

_Zan and Ava stood at the altar. The priest was going thru the ceremony with grand detail. He felt so incredibly happy and at peace. Until a little pain in his chest started. It had started out small, like a pin pricking his heart, until it grew so great that his stance stumbled. Ava reached over and caught him before he hit the floor. Something felt wrong. Though he could not place his mind on what it could be. The priest, looking very concerned, stopped his chant. But before he had a chance to figure out this pain, and the meaning of it, five royal guards rushed into the church. They shared a whispered exchange with Rath._

_"It seems, my lord, that we have a duo of trespassers trying to rush the church." Rath said, quite amused._

_"Go take care of it," Zan managed to say. He looked over at Ava, then to the priest. "Please continue. I do not wish anything to stop this wedding."_

_With that the priest continued, just as Rath exited the church._

_

* * *

_

"We are almost there!" Iris exclaimed. Her excitement made her eyes glow slightly. They ran up the stairs, only to be stopped by what felt like a wall.

_There he was that arrogant male that grumbled to her earlier in the night. He had been in the way during her rescue mission in the beginning. Now here he was in her way just moments before the truth could be told. The sight of him made Iris' blood heat to her very core. This man was becoming a nuisance to her._

_"And just where are you two ladies going at this time of night?" He demanded._

_"Not that it is any of your business, warrior dog, but I have very urgent duties to attend to in here." She stated firmly, never backing down from his strong presence._

_"And just who are you that you think that I must let you in this church?" He looked at her in this weird way that she almost felt her resolve falter._

_"I am the Grath'lin Priestess, not that it matters to the likes of you. This is my home and I can come and go as I please." She hoped that her title would get her away from this warrior._

_"Actually, no you cannot come in at this moment." He placed out his hand, a warning to her. "As captain of the royal guard, I am at liberty to stop all from entering this holy ground. By any means desired"_

_Then it hit her. This was Rath. The stone cold killer she had heard stories about. He was a war hero to many, having almost single handedly bringing the 100 year civil war on Perthius to an end. There was a hardness in his eyes that made her shudder. Yet somewhere in those granite stone eyes, she could make out traces of a water element. He had a tender side, that she was sure of. He was fiercely loyal to Zan, and those he chose to love, and she admired that. However in this moment she was extremely flustered, he was denying her the one moment to free his best friend. Her will became just as strong as his, determination flashed in her eyes. There is one thing you do not do to Iris, and that is to try and stop her will._

_She clenched her teeth, and her fists. "You son of a…" He stepped forward, no fear in him at all. "You do not know how important it is that I go in there. The king is about to destroy his life." He looked at her confused "As well as the only woman that he will ever truly love. My companion here is the only one who can stop him. As well as stop that want to be Queen."_

_"What do you mean?" His face had gotten slightly softer as he prepared himself for the news that was about to be delivered. Iris told her story, as well as Aryana's story. The story seemed to take forever to tell. However at the completion, Rath grabbed a hold of Aryana's arm and began taking her inside._

_"Guess this means that you believe us?" Iris said, her voice laced with venom and sarcasm._

_"Shut up, pixie." He growled again. She could not wait to rid herself of this grumpy man._

_As they walked to the entrance of the worship hall, Aryana could almost fully see Zan. He held all her hopes, and she prayed that the unholy union would be stopped by her next action. She yelled out his name as she started her sprint toward love, or despair…._

* * *

The group was still in the Granolith's chamber. No one knew what to do, so they all decided to stay the night, watching protectively over the lovers. The only movement from either of them came in spurts. Liz calling for Zan, or Zan calling out of Ava. Their auroras changing colors, matching each other's only twice. Maria had walked outside to call the girl's parents. While Michael had called for the guys. The plan was that the girls were staying with Tess for the night, maybe the weekend, since Kyle's father already knew something was going on. And the boys were camping in the woods. All parents seemed pleased with the news.

Now it was just a waiting game. Maria had come back inside, followed closely by Michael. Tears started forming little pools in her eyes. The thought of losing her friend was too much, especially after the scare everyone had over Alex. She was scared. She walked over to Liz, and found reassurance that she was still alive. For Liz as well had tears forming in her eyes….

**TBC**

**Hehehe…yeah I really love cliff hangers. So do you guys think that she made it in time? And yes, Iris is Alien Maria….and yes, the two of them will have their stories told soon! Please review. I love to hear what I can do to make this story better for all…..**


	14. Chapter 14

She burst into the room. Zan's name echoed off the walls, sending shockwaves into her body. Everyone turned, and she laid eyes on her love once again. She smiled; she just knew she made it on time. Then she saw it….the ties that bind. The royal seal had adorned Ava's and Zan's hands. The V constellation was shining from both of them. Ava was queen. She was now the sister of the queen. She felt her heart pounding, and no more words could be heard. She blacked out…her last sight was of Zan's very concerned and confused face…

Zan looked at this woman that burst into the church. His heart felt as though it was going to crumble. He was confused. He looked over at his bride. Questions forming, but he had no way to express them. When he saw the woman lose all consciousness, he ran to her side. Upon catching her in his arms he saw the flashes. He knew Her. He danced with Her. He kissed HER. And most of all he LOVED HER. She was who he intended to be his bride, and if so, who was this woman at the alter? The one that made his desires turn to her…Anger and rage started to kick in.

"Who are you?" Zan demanded from Ava. He gently laid down his love, stood up,got two inches from her and demanded again, "Who are you?"

Ava's mouth opened, yet no words could come out. Her sister was not supposed to wake for a few more hours. She had hoped to be able to at least spend the night in his arms. She could see the hatred flaring across his face. She had no excuses. But she was his wife and queen now. And at least that truth gave her some resolve. She lifted up her head, firm and stubborn. "I am YOUR queen."

"Under false pretences. What did you do to me?" He asked features torn.

"I took what was rightfully mine from the woman who wished to take it from me." She hissed.

"I am not property." He simply stated. "You knew that I was I love with this woman. I should..."

"Should what? Have my head?" She laughed. "I am now your wife, and under Antarian law you cannot get rid of me. So take these last moments to look at the love you lost."

"I don't understand you, how could you be so evil?"

"And how can you not see that this meek little woman could never stand strongly by your side. You need strength to help you rule. She would crumble in all the areas that I could build you up on. I love you, Zan. And I know that in time you will see that."

"Love me? I don't think you get the meaning of that. You stole me from her, stole my heart from me…" He could not choke out anymore words. At this moment he was sure that he was going to crack. But she was right. There was nothing that he could do now. He called Rath over and lead him to a corner. " I want you to take her," he pointed to Aryana, "somewhere safe. I need to deal with my wife and the situation that I got myself into."

Rath looked at him with saddened eyes. "Of course, your highness." With one scoop he cradled Aryana into his arms and started leaving, with Iris close on his heels.

"And you…You are coming with me." Zan grabbed Ava by her arm and started leading her to the palace, hurt and anger on his face. With Ava trailing behind, he could not see the smile that crossed her face….

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This is short…but there will be more to come…..Enjoy!**

_She felt the heat of his hatred burning a hole into her head. He had not said one word to her in the last hour. She knew there was nothing that he could do to undo the manipulations that she imposed upon him this night. However, that did not stop him from trying to think of some way out of her bed. He sat motionless in a grand chair by the fire place while she sat on the bed. Sometime within the last twenty minutes she had dressed in a very alluring outfit, hoping to distract him, but to no avail. She was now laying in the large plush bed with her back to him. She knew that by law he was required to unite this union, but she did not for see that happening. Not in his mood. She lay there, thinking of a way to get him into bed with her, when she heard him cross the room._

_Her heart began to race. She smiled a devious and evil smile. This would be her moment. Even then, however, her heart started breaking. For within the silence she knew he was seething with venom. That his hatred for her would grow. With every thrust he was sinking a dagger into her heart, the love she had bore him, the love that made her do the things she did to get her into his arms, was fading. But for tonight, for this moment, her desire had grown and the moment came for them both at the same. She sighed in wonder, eyes flooded with tears. His body was shaking as he screamed in pain. He lay on top of her, amber pools turned black; he squeezed her chin and moved her head to the side._

_"I hate you, wife." He whispered in her ear, the heat from his breath as hot as the coals that burned in the fire place. Her heart ripped out, he jumped off of her as though her body was acid, burning his bare flesh. He dressed quickly, never looking back at her. He resumed his place in the chair as she turned her back to him again. Tears of pain never stopped flowing, even while she dreamed of how she wished this would have turned out had he meet her first._

_

* * *

_

Across the garden, in a tiny room, the priestess and the warrior watched the sleeping girl. They saw her face twisted in anguish as her flesh became moist with sweat, her body twitching with spasms. The two watchers faced each other with worry. This poor child had seen the worst happen tonight when she witnessed her other half of her soul united with her very own twin. The spasms started going faster when suddenly…

_"Zan!" She screamed forcefully sitting up, frantically searching with her doe eyes for the love that slipped from her. "Nooooo…"she screamed and sobbed. The priestess tried to comfort her, but to no avail. All Aryana could do this night was sob Zan's name over and over again. This would continue until she was no longer able to speak another word. Her body slid down to the bed. She resembled that of a sleeping woman, except her eyes, that remained open….._

**TBC: Well? What will happen with the love triangle now? Let me know what you think….**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This one took a while to write. I had two different versions of how I wanted this to go, and finally I had to decide. This story may take a few dark turns, but then this is a story of how the Royal Four meet their fate. So I hope that I chose the right path for this story to follow. Thank you to all that have reviewed the story! And thanks for continuing!**

**Other note: Most of this chapter will be told by Max/Zan's POV….If it shifts I will put a note in there to indicate that.**

_"I am with child." She told me simply. As though those words would mean nothing to me. When in fact they do. The words slice at my gut as though she took a dagger and plunged it deeply. She stares at me, waiting for me to say something to her. It has been six weeks since that fateful night that her lies ended with me uniting with the wrong woman, and within those six weeks I have said a total of six sentences to her. Mostly I ask her where her sister is, as I know this hurts her more than any insult I can give her. Yes six weeks of almost silence. Now her words are venom again, and a part of me thought that she was just spitting out her lies again. I know she can feel my hatred for her. Yet she seemed to have this strange outlook on our marriage that if she tried hard enough then our destiny would be complete. Sometimes I would over hear her talking to her chamber maids about how our union was predestined and that she had loved me so much even before we meet. But this too was a lie. One that she seemed to believe with all her heart, yet in truth we all knew that Aryana was the one that was to be in my bed at night. She was my soul, my heart, and my love. I was bound by my duty to join HER in bed the night we married, yet the whole time all I could see was Aryana's face twisted in horror. Our connection was stronger after Ava's lies were brought out. Never again would I allow her mind warp to enter my thoughts. After hours of practice with others Royal that had her like ability I had learned how to raise my defenses against her. And for once in my life I was truly glad that my powers where more defensive than, say, Rath's unique ability to destroy everything in his path._

_The moment of silence was too much for Ava. "Zan!" She screamed bringing me out of my thoughts. "Did you not hear me? I am caring your child." She said it again. And again the words slid the dagger farther into my gut._

_"I heard you." I said just as simply as she. I walked over to the window and looked out of it. I could see the slow fluid motion of the ocean, the clear purple skies. There were only two moons visible this night. It was a strange occurrence, happening only once every ten years. Yet none of that was catching my eye. Within view of my room was the balcony of Aryana's room. I had not sent her away, much to Ava'a distain. Instead, for the last six weeks, we have yearned for each other from afar. There have been many suitors that have wished to claim her. But she refuses to come out of her room. We both know that the other is suffering, yet my duty does not allow me to hide from the world. I can see her now. I can feel her warmth and that gives me the strength to do what I decided to do next._

_I slowly turn to Ava. Her eyes instantly smile, as though I was going to embrace her. Triumph is flashing in her stance. The thinks that she has won. That I am now hers for all eternity. "Give me proof." I state showing her that I still do not believe a word she says. Anger clouds her blue eyes, which now look as though a wind storm was brewing within her._

_"You want PROOF?" She lost it this time, which is exactly what I needed her to do. She had to lose control of this situation before I could gain mine. She parted her tunic so that I could see her soft smooth belly. There was no bump, yet. "Connect to it." She demanded. And I did. The connection was instant, and for the briefest of moments, I felt my son. It brought to me a sense of joy that I had yet to know. I removed my hand from the belly of the snake in front of me and looked at her with mixed emotion. "Well?" She asked, hope springing in her eyes. However what she did not know was that this could be the end of her fantasy._

_"I am going to have a son." I said plainly, with no emotion for her to play on._

_"WE are going…" She started to say. But I could not let her finish the statement._

_"No. I am going to have the son you deliver." A smile crossed my face. "You are no longer needed. After you bring him into this world, I am going to send you to another. I am going to send you to King Lar'iks world. He has need for assistance on his new scientific research." My grin grew bigger. Ava had no interest in science, yet it was the farthest that I could think to send her._

_"NO. I am the QUEEN! You cannot…"_

_"And I am the King. I can chose to do with you whatever I wish. And since you have conceived not only a child, but an heir to the throne, your use here on this planet is done. After this is, completed, I see you better serving the kingdom on another planet. As an ambassador." My words stung her like a whit hot poker, but I did not care._

_Rivers of tears were streaming from her eyes, and for a second I felt pity for her. Until she said, "Then my family goes with me." Even in her defeat she seemed to try and control the situation. She honestly thought that she would be able to take her away from me._

_"Yes," I said coolly, "Your Family will go with you. However, the sister you deceived is no longer your sister. She will stay." Now my words were venom to her. She knew what the future had in store for her. She would be an outcast queen. Everywhere she would go she would hear the whispers behind her back. She would be nothing, a nobody, again. The only hope that she would hold onto was HER CHILD. She knew that she would be able to raise the baby and that it would go with her to whatever world the king would send her to. Yes she would raise him, and in the end she would have her revenge on King Zan._

* * *

In the cave, Maria was the first to notice the movements of the couple. They were coming out of their sleep. She rushed to wake the others. Tess was now more concerned than she had ever been in either of her lives. She knew what had happened.

The group surrounded the couple just as Liz's eyes fluttered open. She looked and saw max's eyes opening as well. She smiled at him. Knowing that this time there was not going to be anything that got in her way of being with him. Not even her sister from that other life.

As soon as she had that thought her eyes scanned for Tess's. Upon finding the traitor she simply stated, "You lost." The group immediately looked at Tess, who started to back away from everyone. She felt trapped. Her eyes grew bright blue, worry and anger bursting threw them.

"You have no idea what I went through after he discarded me!" she shouted. Liz felt no pity for her.

"Liz, what are you talking about?" Maria asked, completely confused about everything.

"Stay out of this Iris." Liz said, only now her eyes had changed, resembling more of her picture that was on the wall.

"Iris?" Alex asked. He was the first to look over at the pictures on the wall; he noticed that when he said the name Iris, the Maria looking picture glowed bright purple. But that information would have to wait. Right now they were in the middle of a fight between an alien and an alien's girlfriend.

"I know what you did to me…You kept me from him then, just as you are trying to do now!" Liz's face became distorted and full of anguish. Then the most strangest thing happened, Liz's arms developed a strange green electric current from them. She raised her hand in furry, just as Max stood up, and let loose a green ball of light straight at Tess. Tess raised her hand in defense and both girls flew in opposite directions, hitting the walls behind them.

"Liz!" Max yelled and ran to her side. In fact everyone did. Tess woke first, and upon noticing that everyone's attention was diverted, she ran.

* * *

**That is the end of this first story. I hope I have kept everyone excited about this story. Don't worry there will be more to come. Next installment will be Michaels and Maria's story….I am still working on a title, but it should be out within two weeks. Let me know what ya'll think and what you guys would like to see happen to M&M. Also I will do a Isobel and Alex story after that, then will come the big finish. Oh and just a little hint: Kivar from this story is not the same Kivar that they will have to fight later….. HEHEHEHEHEHEH**


End file.
